A Strawberry Breeze
by KirbyLinkZelda
Summary: WARNING: FLUFFY This is Twilight Princess from Ilia's view. Rated T for violence later on. Ilia/Link


I do not own the legend of Zelda at all.

I will accept constructive criticism but no flames. If you can, please review, I want to know about things I need to fix in the next chapter. Thanks!

A Strawberry Breeze

Chapter One

Ilia was laying in the center or Ordon ranch, letting the midsummer breezes ruffle her hair. The warm winds made her drowsy, she was on the brink of sleep. A goat grazed nearby, gnawing on the soft grass. The scent of strawberries drifted through the air. Ilia's mouth watered at the smell, her stomach growled.

The sound of grass moving came from next to her. Looking over, it was a goat, chewing on the grass next to Ilia. She petted its side, letting her hand run through the soft belly fur. It looked down at her, traces of sadness in its eyes when she stopped petting.

Yawning, Ilia sat up, her back matted with grass. She raised her arms up in the air to stretch. Ilia pushed herself off the ground, brushing the grass off her back. She drifted over to the gate, the dirt path giving out small poofs of dust at each step, and another yawn escaping her mouth.

She passed by her father, Mayor Bo, when she was walking aimlessly around the village. A chicken clucked by her, pecking randomly at the ground when it thought it saw food.

Ilia stopped and sat down on the small bridge that crossed the creek. She let her feet hang off the side, letting the water cool them from the summer heat. A small wind came, it ruffled her hair more than she wanted, so she started to fix it. She lost her balance and fell face first into the creek. Ilia sat up and spat water out of her mouth. She pulled her hair back and squeezed as much water out as she could.

Collin was walking by when he saw Ilia in the water. The young boy ran over and gave his hand to Ilia for help to stand. She took it and thanked him afterward. Collin waved and ran off. Ilia walked back home, her father not even noticing that she walked by.

Ilia ran to her room, ready to get the soaked clothes off. She closed and locked her door to keep any intruders out. Ilia pulled her shirt over her head, dropping it on the floor. She walked over to her tiny closet and picked out a dry shirt, it was a light pink shirt with dark pink stitching, and a blood red bow on the back. Ilia quickly pulled it on and switched her wet pants for some dry, black pants.

A knock came from her window. Ilia ran over to it to find Link there. She smiled and quickly opened it. Link climbed in, closing the window behind him.

"Hi," Ilia said quietly, she felt her face get hot.

"Hello." Link replied, sitting in the small chair by Ilia's desk. He looked at the drawings on it, smiling, and even blushing a little when he saw the one of Ilia and himself kissing.

"Don't look at those! They're private!" She yelled, running over and yanking them from Link's hands and the desk.

"So, I had to tell you something important," Link said, a sorrowful expression coming over his face, "I have to leave two days from now to go to Hyrule. I'm telling everyone in the village." Tears were stinging Ilia's eyes.

"But... you can't! You live here! What if you end up living in Hyrule!" Ilia asked, the first teardrop running down her cheek.

"I have to, Ilia. I'll come back as soon as I can. I promise." Link said, leaning over and giving Ilia a short kiss on the lips, "And I've always loved you too." He winked and left through her bedroom door. Ilia's face was as red as a tomato, but that feeling soon faded into sadness of Link leaving. She began to cry, tears running down her face.

She found herself awake in the dead of night thinking about Link. She had loved Link since they were kids, and she was positive that he never loved her. But he does love her. She wanted to kiss Link again, even that quick kiss was wonderful to her.

Ilia stood up from her desk chair, stepping quietly to her door, her father's room was right below her. Slowly turning the knob, she was forming a miniature plan in her mind.

She crept down the stairs, making sure she didn't step on the one stair that creaked when stepped on. When she got to the bottom of the stairs, she stopped and listened for heavy footsteps, the house was completely silent. She snuck out the front door with ninja stealth.

As soon as Ilia was outside, she began to run in the direction of Link's house. She didn't care how much noise she made, it's not like anyone would be outside this late at night.

She finally reached Link's abode. It was high up in the trees, a long latter and the trunk of a tree were the only thing that connected it to the soft earth. Ilia snuck over to Epona, Link's trusty horse, and grabbed the reins hanging down. She walked Epona down the path to the spring.

Ilia was there with Epona until early morning, her eyelids were drooping from lack of sleep. She heard footsteps and immediately jumped up from sitting in the soft sand.

"Epona?" Link called, walking around the corner to the entrance of the spring.

"Hi Link!" Ilia said, smiling.

"Hi Ilia. Why do you have Epona here with you?"He asked.

"I was just washing her for you!" She smiled again, redness slowly spreading across her face.

Link walked up to Ilia and hugged her around the stomach, he kissed her on the nose, "Thanks." Ilia kissed him back, happy to know that Link loved her.

Link climbed on Epona, and offered a hand for Ilia to get on. She grabbed and climbed on, wrapping her arms around Link's stomach, and laying her head on his back.

He took them deep into the forest, and past the small, dirty man that sells lantern oil, and out the gate that was new for anyone from Ordon. It opened to a large field that seemed familiar to Link, but strange and new to Ilia. Ilia eventually fell asleep from fatigue.

"Ilia, it's beautiful, isn't it." Link said, stopping under a large oak tree.

"Why'd we stop?" Ilia asked, yawning.

"I'm tired of riding for today, it's almost sunset. We're going to stay here for the night." Link said, getting off the horse and helping Ilia down.

Link sat down under the tree, his eyelids already drooping closed. Ilia sat down next to him, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Link, do you really love me, or," she choked back tears, she didn't want her love to end, "or were you just doing that to cheer me up?"

"I really love you Ilia, I've loved you since we were children. I loved how you would get mad at the smallest things. Like, when you skinned your knee, you cried and cried, you were so... perfect for me." Link said, noticing that Ilia had drifted off to sleep. He chuckled, and kissed her on the forehead good night.

Link soon drifted off to sleep, Ilia's head still on his shoulder.

**Author's Note**

**So? Did you like it? I hope you did! Thank You for reading! The next chapter should be posted soon! Remember, no flames. - KirbyLinkZelda**


End file.
